1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to capacity planning for a networked computer system, and more particularly to searching social media including news feeds to collect data utilized to estimate computer hardware capacity requirements for building, support, and maintenance of a networked computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Capacity planners within an Information Technology (IT) organization are often supplied with incomplete or erroneous data from which to estimate computer hardware capacity requirements for building, support, and maintenance of a networked computer system that provides IT services. Furthermore, even if the data supplied is accurate, receipt of the data by the capacity planners if often delayed to an extent such that the data is no longer a useful source from which to estimate the computer hardware capacity requirements.
Networked computer systems have many server computers distributed over various physical locations in order to provide IT services such as web hosting and other e-commerce services. The server computers may process millions of electronic requests from end-users (e.g., customers) on a daily basis. Capacity planners need to have accurate data from which to accurately estimate the computer hardware capacity requirements. If the capacity planners accurately estimate the computer hardware capacity requirements, then the capacity requirements can be utilized to allocate a sufficient number of computer hardware resources to the networked computer system and thereby satisfy end-user demand for the IT services even if the networked computer system experiences unusual sharp increases in the number of electronic requests.
Currently, as mentioned above, data from which to estimate the computer hardware capacity requirements is often inaccurate and/or delayed, which can result in a failure to allocate a sufficient number of computer hardware resources to the networked computer system and satisfy end-user demand for the IT services. Failure to allocate a sufficient number of computer hardware resources to the networked computer system can result in a disruption of the IT services, as well as a decrease in end-user satisfaction and profits.